


Zamki na piasku

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, angsty fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Świadomość może uciekać, lecz podświadomość zawsze pamięta. Nic nie uchroni nas przed wspomnieniami, jeśli zechcą wypłynąć. Zatoniemy, jeśli nie będzie niczego, co każe nam zostać na powierzchni.





	Zamki na piasku

Moje stopy zapadają się w piasku, gdy brnę przez plażę. Jest zimny, wilgotny; lecz jasny – nie jak mroczna masa wody grająca bezkresną linię horyzontu. Fale rozmywają się na brzegu, nieme niemal, tracąc siłę pozornie tylko nieokiełznanego pędu.

Moje dłonie skostniały, półświadomie zaciśnięte w kieszeniach ciepłej czarnej bluzy; workowaty kaptur osłania moją głowę przez kąsającym chłodem. Bezmyślnie żuję wargę, nie widząc świata wokół. Krzywy, księżycowy uśmiech rzuca zmarznięte światło; choć mogłoby nie być żadnego, nie zrobiłoby to różnicy.

Nie wiem, co mnie tu przyprowadziło. Lecz podążyłem za tym, ufny jak zawsze. Ciekawy. Zatapiam się w pamięci, a pamięć topi się w nieprzelanych emocjach.

Może to wołanie czegoś ze środka mnie; czegoś, co skamle z pragnienia, zwijając się na lodowym pustkowiu...

Może to hologram mnie samego, przebłysk, przepowiednia, rozstąpienie się ciemnych chmur, bym mógł ujrzeć...

— Ahh — otwiera niespodziewanie moje usta, ciche syknięcie, gdy prawie potykam się o coś ostrego, przykrytego miękkim piaskiem.

_Oczywiście. Przeklęta gałąź._

Jakby tknęło mnie jakieś zaklęcie, jakby ktoś chwycił mnie za ramiona i potrząsnął, zachłystuję się powietrzem, zdając sobie nagle sprawę.

Poznaję to miejsce. Ten fragment plaży. Moje szeroko otwarte oczy przykuły się do niesporego zagłębienia we wszechobecnej beżowości. Skąpane nocą, nieznacznie się wyróżnia.

Dlaczego wciąż tu jest? Jak to możliwe?

Wolałbym nie widzieć.

Wolałbym nie pamiętać.

Czy to jakaś kara? Diabelski żart?

A może... może to inne miejsce... Może paranoja owładnęła moją logiką, może przesiąkłem wspomnieniami zbyt mocno... Nieodwracalnie.

Płuca ściskają się w sobie. Pod powiekami zbiera się znajome szczypanie; zaciskam je, walcząc z nieuniknionym. Choć nie chcę tego dopuścić, choć nie chcę pozwolić temu wypłynąć na powierzchnię... wiem to. Głębia mnie to wie.

To nie pierwszy raz, gdy zadaję sobie pytanie: _czy jestem dwiema osobami zamkniętymi w jednym ciele?_

Lecz potem, zawsze, wiem, że nie mogłoby tak być, bo nie jestem już nawet połową osoby. Nie wiem, kim jestem; nie chcę wiedzieć.

 _Nie chcę_ pamiętać; błagam, już nigdy więcej;

chyba że...

...że _tamto_ wróciłoby do rzeczywistości i stało się prawdą. Ale tak nie będzie; dałeś mi to do zrozumienia; tak, umiem nie pozostawać ślepy na znaki, nawet mimo strachu o własną wygodę.

Kiedyś... wtedy, gdy obaj mieliśmy jeszcze te bezcenne naście lat, wszystko było cudownie, bajecznie, jak w najpiękniejszej, nierealistycznej baśni. Każdego dnia otwierałem oczy z sercem bijącym żwawo, bo wiedziałem, że będę mógł spędzić go z tobą. Byłem szczęśliwy. Myślę, wciąż, że ty też.

A potem, ni stąd ni zowąd, zniknąłeś. Jakby cię nigdy nie było. Twój dom zastałem pusty; i taki już pozostał. Zacząłem myśleć, że postradałem zmysły, a tamten dzień był przebudzeniem. Że byłeś tylko kolejnym moim wymyślonym przyjacielem, którego w jakiś zagadkowy sposób nieświadomie zmaterializowałem.

Że nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniałeś.

Skąd lecz więc by były rany na sercu, i ciele, i umyśle? Skąd byłoby to wszystko? Czy iluzja tak namacalnie prawdziwa to coś, na co wszechświat ma jednak miejsce?

Nie chcę w to wierzyć. Nie wierzę w to. To absurd.

Wciąż przecież pamiętam... oczywiście, że wciąż. Oczywiście, że tak. Jak _mógłbym_ zapomnieć?

Chcę; nie wiem; chcę; nie wiem. Nie chcę. Lecz wiem.

 

_— Obiecuję, Scor. Kiedyś... nie teraz, ale kiedyś to wszystko będzie naszym życiem._

_Czekam, obserwując sennie, jak twoje oczy tracą skupienie. W duchu przeklinam swój roztrzęsiony oddech._

_Potrafisz być cichy, skromy i nieodczytywalny, jak dziennik zapisany niewidzialnym atramentem. Gdyby był ktoś, kto mógłby rozgrzać ten pergamin, ogrzać go i odczytać ukryte..._

_Gdybym_ ja _mógł być tym kimś..._

_— Rzucasz słowa na wiatr. Uważaj, bo ktoś je złapie i wykorzysta przeciwko tobie._

_Szczerość ubrana w gorzki ton; nie miałem zamiaru tego mówić, nie mam nawet pojęcia, co podkusiło te słowa. Twoja obecność uruchamia we mnie obce mi mechanizmy._

_Twój brak, jeszcze więcej._

_— Nie, Scor — odpierasz łagodnie. — Przepraszam, że tak myślisz. — Zwracasz twarz ku mnie, i mimo kuriozalnego, niemal satyrycznego dramatu tego momentu, twoje oczy są tak zielone jak nigdy. — Ale to nie są zwykłe, puste słowa. Nie. Obiecuję ci..._

_Chwytasz moją dłoń pomiędzy swoje, zaciskasz palce na mojej wychłodzonej skórze i patrzysz na mnie tak żarliwie, jakbyś chciał samym tylko wzrokiem rozgrzać mnie od środka i na zewnątrz._

_— ...obiecuję, że kiedyś tak będzie. I nic już nie powie nam „nie". Nie_ pozwoliłbym... _My byśmy nie pozwolili... tak?_

_Ściśnięte gardło prawie uniemożliwia mi przełknięcie; suche usta, zmarszczone brwi... to wszystko, czym mogę ci odpowiedzieć, bo moja twarz zastygła, niczym pod hipnozą._

_Jeśli pętasz mnie jakimiś wymyślnymi czarami... nie chcę, byś przestał._

_Spuszczam wzrok; nieubłaganie ląduje na naszych złączonych dłoniach. Z jakiegoś powodu, to zawsze był magnetyczny widok; daje mi świadomość, że świat faktycznie zwraca uwagę, że nie para się tylko nieustającą kpiną... że nie jestem sam._

_Moje długie, blade palce wystają spomiędzy twoich, wytrwałych w mocnym uścisku, który tak dobrze znam, od tak dawna. Słowa kotłują się w moim wymęczonym umyśle, formując w wylewne odpowiedzi, dobijając się do drzwi, które zamknęły moje zaciśnięte wargi._

_Biorę głęboki wdech w tym samym czasie, gdy twoje ciche „Mogę?" wypełnia naelektryzowaną przestrzeń pomiędzy nami. Podnoszę wzrok; pytanie odbija się echem w twoich oczach, gdy jedna z twoich ciepłych dłoni wędruje ku górze, ku mojej twarzy. Ujmujesz mój policzek. Nie robisz jednak nic więcej._

_Kiwam głową, nie ufając swoim strunom głosowym._

_Nabrane w płuca powietrze ulatuje ze mnie w westchnięciu, mieszając się z twoim. Twoja żywa, szczera obecność zaczyna mnie obezwładniać; automatycznie zamykam oczy._

_Nigdy nie chciałbym ci nie wierzyć, Al. A gdy dotykasz mnie tak jak teraz – delikatnie, z uwagą, niemal ostrożnie, jakbyś bał się, że rozpłynę się przed tobą we mgle – nie potrafię nawet powstrzymać bezwarunkowej ufności, która rodzi się we mnie nieuchronnie._

_Jestem naiwny; może._ Może dla ciebie jestem takim samym snem, jakim kiedyś byłeś dla mnie.

Bo co mi zostało, teraz, tu, gdy stoję sam na zimnej plaży, próbując nie pamiętać, jak bardzo _twój_ się stałem tamtego dnia?

Ile ze mnie zabrałeś?... Ile siebie we mnie zostawiłeś?... Czy to równanie, czy może nierówność? Która szala jest cięższa?

Czy są jeszcze w ogóle jakieś strony? Czy też wszystko to to tylko ułuda, której nie potrafię zaprzeczyć, odmówić?

Jestem tchórzem, bo zbyt boję się odpowiedzi, by odpuścić iluzje. Może prawda leży na wyciągnięcie ręki; na srebrnej tacy podana,

przedrzeźniając mnie z tamtego dnia, gdy pokazałem ci wszystko, co zawsze chowałem, czego nigdy nie byłbym w stanie pozwolić zobaczyć nikomu innemu.

Poznaczona tobą od tamtego dnia była każda moja chwila i nawet teraz, po tych kilku długich latach, wciąż, głębia mnie pamięta i wierzy i _chce._

Mimo że rozum już dawno stracił dziecięcą niewinność.

A dusza wciąż śpiewa, mruczy, szepcze, szemrząc nadzieją... _Skoro coś mnie tu przyprowadziło, musi tkwić w tym większy sens. Musi._

Z szalejącym sercem zdaję sobie sprawę, że klęczę na piasku. Nie wiem, co robię, lecz moje ciało samo układa się w zagłębieniu, prowadzone podświadomym rozkazem. Plecy spotykają zimny grunt; dreszcz przepływa przez mój kręgosłup. Rozkładam ręce na boki, zamykam oczy i oddycham. Oddycham... Oddycham... Słony zapach miesza się z ziemistą wonią. Bryza otula moje nozdrza łagodnymi muśnięciami perfum z mojej bluzy. Łzy płyną, moczą moje włosy, skapują na ziemię; ciepłe wobec zmarzniętości.

Pozwalam im. Mam dość.

Pojęcie czasu ucieka, jak piasek przesypujący się przez palce, jak woda w dłoniach; nie wiem, ile go upłynęło. Nieskończoność przetykanej gwiazdami ciemności szydzi ze mnie, próbując przypomnieć, jak mało znaczę.

Nie musi. Pamiętam każdego dnia.

Oddycham. Każdy oddech to moja sekunda.

Wdech... wydech...

wdech... wydech...

wdech... wydech...

Pociągam nosem. W buzującym hałasie morskich fal dźwięk rozmyłby się, ledwo słyszalny; teraz jednak morze tylko szumi i pluska łagodnie.

Mój wzrok zaczepił się gdzieś w niesięgalnej odległości nieba. Powieki mają ochotę opaść, zamknąć się i nigdy więcej nie otworzyć.

Gdybym zasnął w tym miejscu, to byłaby cudowna ironia...

Powoli przestaję czuć. A jednocześnie, czuję tak bardzo więcej niż normalnie. To przerażająco bliskie temu jak... jak _wtedy_ ; jak _wtedy_ z tobą. Czuję każde ziarenko sypkiego piasku tworzące twardy grunt pode mną, każdy drobny kamyczek, który wbiłby się w moją skórę, gdyby nie ubranie, każde tchnienie przestrzeni, każdą upływającą sekundę... każdy pojedynczy oddech i to, jak wszystkie łączą się w płynną skończoność oddechów, każde uderzenie serca, w którym moje ciało zaopatrza się w tlen. W życie.

Gdyby przestać... co by się stało?

I tak nic nie znaczę. I tak nikt nie miałby mi tego za złe. I tak nikt by nie zauważył. Nikt by nie pamiętał...

Na pewno.

I tak rzadko kto tu zachodzi. To samotne miejsce. 

I może ty kiedyś też byś tu wrócił; tak jak ja dzisiaj. I znalazłbyś mnie.

Nie wiem, co by się wtedy stało. Chyba chciałbym, żebyś przypomniał sobie swoją obietnicę. Żebyś coś poczuł. Cokolwiek.

Nie wiem, kim teraz jesteś; znam tylko ciebie z przeszłości. Mogę ledwie snuć naiwne domysły, kreować życzeniowe odpowiedzi na nieodpowiedziane pytania: czemu zniknąłeś, gdzie się podziewasz, czy w ogóle istniejesz... i czemu się nie odzywasz. Czemu? Wiesz, jak obłędnie potrzebuję twojej obecności. Jak łaknę ciepła od tych, którzy potrafili mi je bezwarunkowo dać. Jak silnie się przywiązuję.

Chciałbym móc skopać tę część mnie, do nieprzytomności, cisnąć w dół gdzieś z wysoka i patrzeć, jak rozpryskuje się na twardej, zimnej ziemi, krwawa miazga.

Nie znoszę tego, nienawidzę; ale nie umiem przestać.

Nie umiem...

Znów wracam do siebie; do słonego tu i teraz. Leżę na piasku, pod niebem. Zupełnie tak, jakbym prosił tylko, by pokazało mi moje przeznaczenie, by zrzuciło na mnie ten ciężar.

Mógłbym odmówić.

Lecz czy to by cokolwiek dało? Przecież wszystkim i tak kieruje coś głębszego, coś największego, czemu nic nie mogłoby się oprzeć. Nie chciałoby.

Ja też nie chcę. Chcę po prostu tu być. I zostać. I przestać.

Zapomnieć, odejść, ruszyć dalej.

Nie wiem, dokąd „dalej" mnie zaprowadzi, ale jeśli nie ma cię na końcu, mam to wszystko żałośnie gdzieś.

Być może gdybym wiedział, gdzie teraz jesteś, znalazłbym cię. Być może złapałbym twój trop i zużył wszystkie siły... lecz dotarł. Może byś się ucieszył, a może... nawet byś nie zauważył.

W coś trzeba wierzyć. Nie da się inaczej. Wszystko co wiemy i tak jest ledwie wiarą.

Nie wiem nic. Ale jeśli jest coś, w co wierzę, to _my_.

Fascynujące, jak sprzeczności tańczą we mnie, przeplatając się i nie potykając. Niezidentyfikowany rytm im przygrywa: muzyka z nieokreślonych miejsc.

A wszystko to i tak żyje we mnie. Tylko jak głęboko...

Jak głęboko...

Jakby ktoś tyknął mnie w ramię i szepnął w ucho rozkaz, podnoszę się w zaskakująco nieospałej zwinności. Nie daję sobie dłuższego zastanowienia, gdy moja zimna dłoń rozpina bluzę. Odrzucam ją niedbale na piasek i nieśpiesznie zdejmuję bladobłękitny t-shirt. Ląduje na bluzie, zwinięty w kulkę. Wkrótce dołącza do nich pozostałość mojego odzienia.

Gęsia skórka rozkwita na moim ciele, lecz większa część mnie ignoruje zimno, gdy brnę przez piasek ku morskiej ciemności. Księżyc wisi wysoko na niebie.

Zaciskam zęby, gdy moja skóra spotka pierwszą falę. Morze nie jest zimne, choć sporo mniej ciepłe niż za dnia.

Powolne kroki prowadzą mnie coraz dalej; woda obmywa moje nagie ciało, zabierając ciepło, przynosząc niewytłumaczalną ulgę. Głębokie oddechy wypełniają moją świadomość; czuję każdy z nich, w pełni. Moje dłonie trzęsą się, muskając powierzchnię wody; łagodnie wznosi się i opada.

Nieskończona czarność przede mną przeraża mnie i podnieca jednocześnie. Mam ochotę rzucić się w nią, pozwolić się połknąć, poddać się. Odrzucić wszystko. Przestać.

Znaleźć wytęsknioną ulgę.

Zamykam oczy. Łzy parzą moje policzki, kontrastując z zimnem wokół mnie. To niesamowite.

Zduszony szloch ucieka z mojego gardła; nie wiem nawet, skąd się wziął, dlaczego. To zupełnie tak, jakbym wchodził właśnie w siebie samego, w swoje własne, nieodkryte głębiny, i docierał do opuszczonych, mrocznych miejsc.

Uspokajam oddech, rozluźniam mięśnie i zanurzam się całkowicie, nurkując w falę. Zabiera kolejne łzy.

Wynurzam się po kilku sekundach, głodny oddechu jak dawno.

Zimno mi. Cudownie zimno.

Odpuszczam napięcie i pozwalam falom kołysać mną łagodnie. Instynktowne gorąco, które przepływa nieustannie przez moje ciało, jest prawie nierejestrowalne, zdominowane lodowatością.

Widzę ciemność. Gwiazdy. Księżyc, gdzieś dalej, dalej.

Jestem w gardle świata. W paszczy Ziemi.

Niemal bezbronny.

Z własnej woli.

Cokolwiek się stanie, nie będę miał wiele do powiedzenia. Może nawet nie będę walczył.

Dryfuję. Oddycham.

Zamykam oczy.

Eteryczna zwiewność istnienia oszałamia mnie. Świadomość odpływa... tonie... tonie... To prawie tak, jakbym nie istniał.

Ciężar znikł, rozpłynął się w nieskończoności.

Lecz serce bije, uparcie, kochając życie zbyt mocno by przestać. To jedyne, co mnie trzyma. Każdego z nas.

Co gdyby odpuścić? Przestać kochać.

Jesteś moją siłą wyporu, Albusie. Bez ciebie, już dawno poszedłbym na dno.

Nie wiem, co za magia każe mi się ciebie trzymać. Wzdycham głęboko, zalewając płuca powietrzem do granic, krzywiąc się, gdy przeszywa je nagły, palący ból. Wypuszczam oddech w sapnięciu.

Woda. Woda jest wszędzie. _Ja_ jestem wodą. Unoszę się i opadam. Faluję. Topię się, paruję i zmieniam w lód.

Jesteśmy tak podobni...

 

_Wyginam się w łuk ku tobie i opadam z powrotem na ziemię, jęcząc cicho, czując cię każdą komórką ciała. Twoje własne ciało faluje nade mną; dyszysz w moją szyję, w moje usta. Drżę w twoich ramionach, razem z tobą, gdy szepczesz moje imię tak, jak nigdy go nie słyszałem. Wszystko wyostrza się i rozmywa jednocześnie, przestaje istnieć i dopiero zaczyna, gdy boleśnie przygryzasz moją wargę, wypełniając mnie sobą w najbardziej intymny możliwy sposób. Z trudem łapię oddech, poddając się obezwładniającej sile, która rozrywa moje ja na kawałki._

_A potem, leżymy razem, chłonąc siebie nawzajem, poznaczeni echem pierwotnego pragnienia i czegoś głębszego, co było w nas od zawsze i co nadało mu wyższy sens._

_Słowa o pięknym znaczeniu nie muszą istnieć, bo wszystko czego potrzeba, cała prawda, jest tu, obnażona dla naszych oczu, jeśli tylko chcemy patrzeć._

 

Prawda, Albusie, obroni się sama. Jeśli twoje słowa były szczere, znajdziemy się.

_Kiedyś._

**Author's Note:**

> Miał być fluff, ale ten fluff to się wciąż pisze; natomiast dziś napisało mi się o to właśnie. Pierwszy mój Scorbus w 2018... wow. Już ponad rok minął.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się wam podoba, mimo tego, że raczej angsty. Jak, uhm, ktoś ma jakieś sugestie, uwagi czy cotamkolwiek, to komujcie.


End file.
